Celeste Piper Uttley
Celeste Piper Uttley aka "Rogue Byte" was born to parents Parker and Chanel Uttley on June 22, 2063. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Slytherin. Early Life Celeste was born on June 22, 2063 in Cambridge, England to a half-blood father and a muggleborn mother, making her a half-blood. Her father, Parker Uttley was born in Cardiff, Wales and attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, while her mother Chanel Uttley nee' Bellerose was born in Chartres, France and attended Beauxbatons. The two met when they attended Wizarding University in Wellington, New Zealand. A year after the two graduated, the two were married. A couple years later they gave birth to Celeste. The three of them remained in Cambridge up until December 26, 2071, when a drunk driver drove on the other side of the road and crashed into their car. Her father was killed on impact and her mother remained in a coma until January 26, 2072, Celeste woke up two days later as an orphan. With no where to go she was sent to an orphanage outside of Cambridge. At the age of eight her foster father taught her the ways of muggle technology and she instantly fell into the world. Her foster mother started noticing strange things happening around Celeste and after a child was hurt she was sent away. The strange occurrences happened at each home she went to, Celeste found her solace in the world of computers and soon found herself falling into the world of hacking. At the age of nine she met her mentor "Network Switch" aka Derek Langdon. At the age of eleven she hacked into several companies and also discovered that she was in fact a witch, something she had been told as a child...Something she had been forced to believe she had made up. What a surprise that was. All though she couldn't decide which one she loved more, the hacking or the witchery. Education at Hogwarts Starting Hogwarts, Celeste realized that muggle items wouldn't work inside the safe walls of Hogwarts...How was she to surf, and to hack? Celeste became depressed and found herself making more enemies than friends. Getting more detention than she did points. Despite these factors Celeste excelled inside the classroom and while away from Hogwarts she advanced in the ways of hacking, managing to hack into several government agencies just for the fun of it. Making a name for herself by fellow underground hackers as Rogue Byte. OWLS : Ancient Runes = O : Arithmancy = O : Astronomy = O : Care of Magical Creatures = E : Charms = O : Defense Against the Dark Arts = O : Divination = O : Herbology = E : History of Magic = E : Muggle Studies = O : Potions = O : Transfiguration = O NEWTS : Ancient Runes = O : Arithmancy = O : Astronomy = E : Care of Magical Creatures = E : Charms = O : Defense Against the Dark Arts = O : Divination = E : Herbology = E : History of Magic = O : Muggle Studies = O : Potions = O : Transfiguration = O University tbe Appearance Celeste has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She stands at about 5 ft 5 inches, and has a fluctuating weight that is around 130. She has a pale complexion because she can be normally found indoors. When not found at a computer she enjoys swimming and yoga. Personality and Character Traits Celeste is a true Slytherin, cunning to the core. As a child she left behind a trail of mischief and as an adult she tends to leave the same. She doesn't trust easy and prefers to know the name of the person speaking to her that way she can search for them later. Not very nice to those that are not back. Growing up in the foster system, she grew up mature for her age. She's very blunt with her opinions and most of the time comes across as extremely sarcastic. She can only cook pasta and breakfast meals. Her favorite food is apples and peanut butter. Her favorite color is red. Her favorite subject Arithmancy. Her hobbies include hacking, yoga, and eating. Relationships tbe Family tbe Friends tbe Etymology tbe Fun Facts Creator originally planned on having a different actress be Celeste but after stumbling upon the show Arrow and being the nerd she is she decided it was only fitting for a hacker to play a hacker. Originally she was going to have a different middle name but then the creator saw something funny...CPU are her initials. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Slytherin Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2080